The present invention relates to a coupling structure for bearing and bushing and particularly a coupling structure that allows a bearing, a washer and an oil-retained bearing to have accurate positioning and concentricity, and reduced vibration and prevent lubrication oil from flowing from the oil-retained bearing to the ball bearing to enhance lubrication effect, and effectively prevent noise and vibration.
The rapid technology innovations and developments have raised great awareness among people on the requirements of lower energy consumption and miniature products. To meet these requirements, demands for enhancing machining precision and matching accuracy have also increased, particularly on miniature high speed rotational elements.
Nowadays, operation stability of miniature brushless motors has become increasingly important. In recent years, a lot coupling products for bearing and bushing have been developed and introduced. For instance, to dispose a ball bearing and an oil-retained bearing in a linear barrel type bushing is one of such products. It has the advantages of a ball bearing and an oil-retained bearing, and is easy and simple to assemble, hence is well accepted. However there are still problems in assembly and utilization, notably:
1. The two bearings are difficult to position precisely in a linear barrel type bushing.
2. Concentricity and verticality of the two bearings also are difficult to attain. To achieve this requirement needs very high precise machining, and will result in higher production costs.
3. During operation, lubrication oil in the oil-retained bearing will flow into the ball bearing and mixes with the lubrication oil of the ball bearing. Blending these two different types of lubrication oils will destroy the atomic bond and downgrade the lubrication effect, and generate noise and vibration.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages. The invention aims to provide a simple structure to allow a ball bearing, a washer and an oil-retained bearing disposed sequentially into a housing chamber of a bushing to achieve precise positioning and concentricity between the bearings and bushing, and also to reduce vibration, and prevent lubrication oil of the oil-retained bearing from flowing to the ball bearing thereby to enhance lubrication effect, and prevent noise and vibration from taking place.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.